Venom
by skylaydrieanna1234
Summary: Sky's a kick ass vampire...but she's also a Guild Hunter. She Raphael's favorite outside of his seven and when she becomes the target of a killer he sends one of his most trusted vampires to protect her...much to their dismay. But Sky and Venom are a lot alike, making their relationship more complicated than it was intended to be.


~Venom's P.O.V.~

_Venom_ the words came to my mind, pushed to me by the Archangel of New York.

_Sire? _I asked, standing up from the booth and winking at the girl accross the room before walking out

_I need you to come to the house, I have a job for you _His voice came again but it had an edge of laughter to it...Elena was with him.

_I am leaving Erotique now, I shall be there momentarily._ I smiled, jumping on my bike and taking off, leaving the humans trying to gain entrance screaming. I would have run but the Sire didn't like it because it generally frightened people to have a streak of color almost knock them over.

I sped down the streets, weaving in and out of the late night traffic. About five minutes after leaving Erotique I was pulling up to Raphael and Elena's estate. Montgomery was there before I even turned the bike off to open the front door for me. I nodded as I walked passed him but didn't speak to the vampire that was Raphaels buttler. "They are in the office" he said, his accent slightly English.

I nodded again and made my way down the hall to Raphaels office. I heard Elena laugh before I got there and knew that I could walk into anything right now. I knocked once before entering. Elena tried to stand up but Raphael kept his arms locked around her waist, holding her on his lap. "Let me up" she growled quietly.

He raised his eyebrows but released her to my suprise. She stood and smoothed out her shirt. "Venom" she said casually.

"Elena" I smiled, then turned to Raphael "A job?"

He grinned at Elena for a moment before turning to me his expression becomeing more somber "Have you heard of the vampire named Skylar Darling?" he asked, his voice tight.

"The one that works for the Guild?" I asked, remembering the file on her.

"Yes, she works for the guild but now theres someone out there who wants her dead...and we have no idea who yet." He said.

"And where do I come into this?" I asked warily, afraid that I already knew.

"You're going to protect her...and find whos trying to harm her" He said, his voice steel.

"Protection detail?" I scoffed "Are you sure thats a wise idea?"

"This isn't up for debate, I will not lose one of my best vampires to some unknown assailant." Raphaels voice got even colder and Elena rolled her eyes. "She is a vampire that is part of the guild, not only part of it but one of the best, the Guild doesn't want to lose her any more than I do, she is valuable to both of us"

"I understand why she's valuable to the Guild but why to you?" I asked.

"A vampire Guild hunter? She is capable of capturing any rogue vampire that I throw at her, not to mention that she is a bridge between the tower and the Guild" He raised his eyebrows at me.

"I thought that was Elena's job?" I said, looking at his consort with raised eyebrows.

"It is" She snapped "But my loyalty is to Raphael, Skylars is to the Guild, between the two of us we form the perfect bridge"

My eyebrows went up higher "Loyal to the Guild?" I asked, slightly stunned and wondering how this vampire got away with that.

Raphael nodded "She served her hundred years without complaint...even though she didn't have to. Then she became part of the Guild and she made it clear that her loyalty was to them but she would always help the tower if it was in her power." he said "Now I don't think she will stop working for the Guild...even if Sara tries to take her off so you will have to shadow her, be with her constantly. I expect that you two will be back here in less than two hours"

"Why?" I asked without thought "and what was that about the hundered years"

"She is not going to be happy about this, so I expect her to come back here very angry to let me know just how upset she is...and as for her hundered years, that is not my story to tell"

Elena shot him a look, but stayed silent. I shook my head but left it alone, I knew I was pushing the line already. "So protection detail?"

"Yes but you are also tracking down a killer who is threatning the entire opperation. I have faith you can handle it" he smiled

"Of course I can handle it, its one girl how hard could it be?" I scoffed.

Raphael looked at Elena and smiled, she smiled back and laughed. "We shall see"

I arrived at Guild HQ about ten minutes after I left Raphael and Elena's. Raphael had already arranged this with Sara, the Guild Director, so they let me through with no problems. Sara met me at the door, looking me in the sunglasses. I wore them in public so people didn't freak. She nodded in greeting "Venom"

"Hello Sara, looking lovely today" I smiled at Elena's best friend and couldn't help but pick on her just a little.

She rolled her eyes, "This way" she started leading me down the hallway "She's in the combat center.

"So whats the story here?" I asked, "Raphael didn't give me a tone of details"

"She was on a hunt a few days ago, standard, vamp tried to back out on his contract after ten years. she had just snapped the colar around him when the arrow hit her in the shoulder. If she hadn't turned when she heard it coming it would have gone directly through her heart. Another came, aimed for her head but it missed because that girl can move. She grabbed the vamp and got out of there...arrow still in her shoulder. She got back to the guild and got the arrow out of her shoulder. Still managing to get the Vamp back. Got the arrow removed. Then came the explosion."

"Explosion?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

Sara nodded "She was leaving after the arrow incident and got in her car to leave...lucky she has vamp hearing and she heard the ticking. She managed to dive out of the car in time, but she got burned...not that it slows her down any, in fact she's probably already healed."

"How old is she? In vamp years" I clarified

"400. I think" she said.

"Ya she's healed by now" I said "So what is she like"

Sara looked stunned for a second "Why do you want to know?"

I smiled "I'm going to be protecting her, I need to know what she's like so I can anticipate her movements"

Sara looked at me for another second "She;s suborn, like a bull but worse. She doesn't take peoples crap. She's one of our best combat trainers, though she gets a little rough at times. Some people don't like her cause she's a vamp but she doesn't let that slow her down. She's intelligent, crafty. Can think her way out of any situation, so watch out for that. She's deadly, i've seen her kill someone with a broom...it was intense" she said. I smiled at the thought.

We stopped "This is the combat room, she's in there...good luck" Sara smiled and continued walking down the hallway.

I walked into the room and spotted her right away. She was fighting with a man twice her size, and winning. The other people training stopped to watch the fight.

She was shorter than I expected, around 5 feet, but she was crazy fast. Her hair was dark and long but pulled into a pony tail at the moment. She had crazy curves, concealed in work out pants and a tight tank top that accentuated her breasts. She wore nothing on her feet and moved with the grace of a cat. She ducked to avoid a punch and swiped her legs out, taking out her opponents legs and rolling to pin him.

The man started cursing under her as she lowered her head to his neck and touched her teath against his neck, not breaking skin but making it clear who won. She jumped up and laughed "Nice work Sean" she said, tugging the man to his feet, he towered over her.

"Not good enough apparently, you kicked my ass" he said, his face slightly red. It was clear that he had a small crush on his instructor. I could see why.

"You held your own for a little while, I just have more experiance than you" she smiled at the kid and turned around to grab her water bottle, but she spotted me first. "Oh hell no"

I smiled "Nice to meet you too" I said nanchalantly but I was taken aback by her eyes. They were bright yellow with dimond pupils...cat eyes.

"I know why your here and you need to leave. Tell Raphael I don't need his protection, I am more than capable of handling myself" she stormed towered me and all the students flinched at her anger but my smile grew.

"Sorry babe, can't do that" I said "I'm under strict orders to protect you"

Her pupils got even smaller with her anger. "Fine, I will talk to him myself, but first I have to yell at Sara because I know she knew about this"

She grabbed her bag and water bottle "Class Dismissed" she snapped, storming out of the room. I waved at the kids before following. They looked terrified.

I couldn't help but focus on the sway of her hips as she stormed down the hallway to Sara's office. She bursted through the door without knocking and Sara tried to hide her flinch. "Hey Sky"

"Oh don't you 'hey Sky me'" she snapped, her hands on her hips and her dark ponytail swaying with the shake of her head "You knew about this didn't you?" she pointed at me and her face got angrier.

"Yes, I was informed that Raphael was going to send protection for you" Sara said, picking her words carefully, trying not to farther anger the curvy vampire infront of her "But know that you will also have the Guild watching your back"

"I don't need protection, from Raphael or the Guild" Sky snapped and then she spun to me "I don't need your protection"

"Trust me sweetheart, I don't wanna be here anymore than you want me here, but orders are orders and Raphael wants you safe for some reason, I personally don't see it" I took off my sunglasses and looked her directly in her cat eyes. Sara gasped behind her though she's seen my eyes before.

"Nice eyes, you look like a snake Jackass" Sky hissed, unaffected by my strange viper eyes.

"Your one to talk kitty cat" I smiled "or is pussy cat more appropriate"

"Aww cute, at least my name isn't a tacky cliche" she smiled back inicently.

"I could rip your throat out with ease" I threatened halfheartedly.

"You could try" Her pupils were practically gone now, small slits that showed her anger loud and clear.

I looked her over, her stance was that of a fighter, ready to take on an attacker at any second, and it screamed confidence, like she could take anything that came at her. "We'll have to spar soon"

"I wouldn't want to bruise your ego" she smiled "When I knock you on your ass in less than a minute"

"Oh sweetheart, I didn't get to be part of the seven for my pretty looks" I smiled "We'll see who's on their ass at the end of that minute"

"Umm, guys" Sara said behind us "Are we done here or are you two going to argue in my office all day"

Sky spun back around to glare at her boss "I'm not done yelling at you yet but I have other people to go yell at now so I will see you tomorrow"

"Sky you can't yell at the Archangel of New York" Sara said, "I can only dig you out of so much"

"Oh trust me, I can yell at anybody I want to yell at" She said turning towered the door but she stopped to point her finger at me "You are on my list" she growled before prowling out of the room.

"I look foreward to it Kitten" I smiled, following her down the hallway, watching her hips sway in her anger "Your going to see the Archangel of New York, the Archangel of North America, in sweats and a tank top?"

"You bet I am" She growled, pushing through the front doors and passed the Guards, they too flinched at her anger. It wasn't everyday a pissed off vampire came busting out of those doors...well, maybe, she seemed pretty hostile.

"Sky" One of them said, grabbing her forearm to stop her foreward motion. I was there immidiatly, ready to break the guys wrist but she waved me off.

"What do you want Tristan, I am busy right now" She snapped at the other hunter.

"Just wanted to see what was wrong, haven't seen you this angry in a long time" he said, looking her directly in the eyes, which is more than I could say for the other guards, who avoided her gaze like it would turn them to stone. I looked at one of them and smiled. He turned white in a second flat.

"I'm fine" Sky growled "But I have things to do"

"Hell to raise" Tristan smiled at her and Sky smiled back

"Hell to raise" She replied "Venom stop scareing the guards, its not nice" she didn't even look at me.

"Sorry Kitten, can't help it" I smiled at her then turned my eyes to Tristan.

"Holy Shit your eyes" He gasped, then he looked at Sky's eyes, then back to mine. "Do no vamps have normal eyes anymore. Cat eyes, Viper eyes, What's next?"

"Lord only knows" Sky breathed "Now if you'll excuse me, I have and Archangel to be angry at" She pulled out of Tristan's grip and started storming down the hallway again.

Tristan watched her wide eyed "She's not serious is she?"

"I'm not sure yet" I smiled at her retreating figure "But I'm gonna find out" I pushed past him and caught up to Sky.

"Yes I really am going to go speak to Raphael, No you cannot stop me and Yes if you try I will cut you" she said, not looking at me. "And stop calling me Kitten, Its cheesy"

"That's not gonna happen Kitten" I smirked "and I'm not gonna stop you, this is going to be great."

~Sky's P.O.V.~

I walked into the manor, nodding at Montgumry, who looked horrified by my appearance. "I know he knows I'm here"

"He's in the study, expecting you" he said. "It's nice to see you again Mistress"

"What'd I tell you about that Montgumry" I said, raising my eyebrows at Raphael's buttler, and possibly one of the only vamps I trusted.

"And what did I tell you in return" He smiled at me.

I laughed "Looks like we're at an impass"

"Another day" he said "We will settle this another day"

"Right, I have an Archangel to be mad at" I smiled, then I turned to Venom "Coming Snake Eyes?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" He smiled at me, his crazy viper eyes meeting mine. He pulled at the cuffs of his suit and motioned for me to go ahead. Who wears a suit in the middle of the week? Dumbass.

I strode down the hallway and pushed my way into the study. Raphael sat in his chair with Elena - his consort - behind him, her hands on his shoulders.

He smiled at me when I walked in "Sky, I figured you'de be here soon, come to yell at me?"

"Yes, I did" I stormed "I. Do. Not. Need. Protection"

"Unfortunantly, this ones not up to you" He stood up and looked down at me "You need to stay safe, and I know you are fully capable of handling yourself, but I'm not going to risk it. I'm going to keep you safe"

"Raphael, you're doing it again" I growled. "I'm not the fragile girl I was. I don't need you to protect me, I can protect myself."

"I know your not fragile, but you are different then the other vampires. I need you to stay safe and your not going to do that by rushing out into hunts with no one having your back. Venom is not going to get in your way, just have your back, but If you keep fighting him he has permission to lock you down for your own safty" Raphael slipped into his archangel voice "Are we clear"

"Very" I snapped, then I looked over his shoulder at his consort "Hello Elena"

She looked kinda stunned "Huh? Oh hi, its...nice to meet you" she smiled

"Nice to meet you too" I smiled "Sorry for my yelling, I have a bad temper"

"I get that, I would be angry too" she grinned "Most people don't come in and yell at an Archangel about it though."

I shrugged "Sadly, I'm not most people"

Elena nodded "I can tell. You keep Venom in line ok, don't let him terrorize my city"

I laughed "Don't worry, I'll whip him into shape" I smiled at Elena and raised my eyebrows at Raphael, who raised his eyebrows back at me "Well, I better be going, rouges aren't going to hunt themselves, plus I have a thing to do"

"A thing?" Raphael asked as I walked out of the room.

"A thing" I yelled back as I walked out.

"She is going to be a real pain, isn't she?" I heard Venom ask as I walked away.

"Almost Deffinantly" Raphael replied.

"Coming Snake Eyes?"

"Coming Kitten"

I heard Elena laugh as we left the Manor, then I turned to my 'protection' "Think you can keep up?" I asked before I broke into a sprint, not caring if I drew attention from the people.

~Elena's P.O.V.~

After they left I turned to Raphael, "I know you told Venom that her story wasn't yours to share but it's killing me Archangel"

"You are my consort, you are permitted to know what I know. Plus I do not think she will care that I tell you, she would have been furious had I told Venom though" he said, pulling me into his lap.

"You seem very...close to her" I said, raising my eyebrows "I don't have to kick her ass do I?"

He laughed "No, she is like a sister to me, or a neice. Someone I feel responsible for and care about their well being but we were never lovers" he smiled at me "So you don't have to hate her"

"Fantastic because she seems like someone I could like" I smiled back at him "So do I get to hear her story Archangel?"

"Yes, but you should know that she is one of the strongest women I have ever met and one of the best hunters as well, so what I tell you now should not color your judgement on her" He told me.

"Wait a minute, a vampire hunter. Why didn't you have her do the Uram case?" I asked.

He looked at me almost guiltily "I had my reasons for that"

I thought about it for a minute, looking into his eyes "You need someone disposable, someone that if they didn't make it, it wouldn't matter, someone who if they did make it, you could just wipe their memory without remorse" I said

He flinched "Yes"

I laughed "That back fired on you didn't it Archangel"

He smiled at me "I wouldn't call it that. I think it worked out quite nicely for me"

I smiled back "Ok storytime"

His smile sombered. "Sky is a rare case, her turning wasn't voluntary" I gasped, I knew of only one other vampire like that and that was Raphaels second, Dmitri...who had been forcefully turned after being tortured and his family slaughtered. Raphael nodded "it wasn't like Dmitri's, not exactly anyway. She was friends with the angel that runs Michigan, you know Lazerus?"

"The strange cat angel?" he nodded "yes, though I've never met him"

"Well he was quite fond of Sky, offered to turn her many times but she refused him each time, though he didn't push because he thought she would eventually come around. He didn't expect her to get attacked." He paused, his beautiful face getting angry "She was walking home one night, from Lazerus's house, and four vampires attacked her. When Lazerus found her she was naked in an allyway, bleeding badley, her eyes were empty but she was still breathing shallowly. He didn't hesitate but pushed his essence into her, it saved her life but then he had no choice but to turn her."

"Did, did they-" I didn't know how to frase that question, but I didn't have to.

"Yes" he growled "Multiple times, and they beat her to the point of unconciousness, just to rouse her and start all over again. She was with them for a week before they finally dumped her in the allyway, leaving her for dead"

"Oh God" I gasped "That poor girl. Those vampires, what happened to them?"

He smiled ruthlessly "Still being tortured to this day"

"Good" I said "That must have really messed her up though"

"It did, she spent her first few days as a vampire silent and immobile. But when she finally pulled herself out of that she launched into work. Nobody was going to make her do her hundred years because of the circumstances, but she insisted, said that she needed to, that it wouldn't be right it she didn't. Still Lazerus gave her easy jobs, hardly ever called her in and never made her do anything she didn't want to do...but she wasn't having that, she pulled her own weight, doing more work in her hundered years that most of the others"

I smiled "She's a fighter"

"Very much so" He smiled "When her hundered years were up, she came here. She already had my respect when she came here but she gained more of it when she asked to join the Guild and give them her loyalty. I permited it but they weren't going to let her in...so she fought and clawed her way into the Guild, she eventually earned almost everyones trust and respect. She made the perfect bridge"

"She seems like someone you would care for" I said, kissing him "She seems like someone I would care for too"

"She is possibly the only vampire outside of my seven I would be truly, truly upset about losing" He said "I would be angry over the others but I do not know them, their death would not effect my emotions, she however has earned a place in my emotions. Like I said, she is like a sister to me, just as the seven are my brothers."

I looked at him for a long moment "I want to get to know her better" I said.

"You shall, she would like you, your a hunter through and through" He smiled "and you would like her, because she is a hunter"

"Us hunters gotta stick together" I smiled "Did you notice her banter with Venom?"

"Yes, she does that, she'll joke with other vampires but she doesn't trust them, except for a choice few. What happened to her will always be there"

I nodded "I get that" I said "Better than some"

He looked at me for a moment before kissing my gently and pulling back "You both carry shadows. You didn't ask about her eyes"

I shrugged "I figured she was like Venom, I product of her creator"

He nodded "Yes, Lazerus passed on some...traits to her"

"You made it sound like Lazerus and Sky were close? Why did she leave him?" I asked.

"They still are close, she calls him often, but she left because she felt that she needed to stop rouge vampires, so someone else didn't end up like her. And no they weren't like that" He raised his eyebrows, guessing at my thoughts "she's not his type."

"That girl is beautiful what do you mean she's not his-oh" I stopped and raised my eyebrows "He plays for the other team?"

"If you want to put it that way then yes, they are mearly friends" He smiled at me. "Now Guild Hunter. What do you wish to do with the rest of the day?" he asked, his voice going strait to my soul.

"I've got a few Ideas" I smiled, turning to straddle him and pressing his lips to mine.

~Venom's P.O.V.~

I chased Sky through most of the city, she was fast...but I was just a little bit faster. I would have caught her right away if she wasn't sneaky, I would almost get my hands on her when she would do something crazy like jump off the top of a building, or backflip over a car.

People stopped to watch us as we ran through the city, sometimes just a blur that shoots past them sometimes two vampires facing off. We circles around each other before she would take off like a bullet. Soon we had news vans attempting to follow us and choppers in the sky trying to get a good shot on us.

This lasted for almost an hour before I finally caught her, she was about to leap off of a roof but I anticipated it and jumped a second before her and caught her on the ground. "I win" I smirked at her stunned expression as I held her in my arms bridal style.

She quickly pulled her face together "Because I let you" she smirked right back at me.

"Oh ya, of course you did" I realized she weighed next to nothing in my arms, she was small but she had curves, though her weight wouldn't suggest that.

"Are you gonna put me down or am I going to punch you in the throat?" She asked, smiling inecently at me but I could see something starting to settle in her eyes. Panic maybe?

I set her on her feet, not wanting to cause a scene in the middle of the city. People around us still stared and were looking at us kinda stunned. Then one little kid ran out of the crowed and latched onto Sky's legs "That was so cool" the kid squealed, jumping up and down but still holding onto her legs "You guys are like superhero's!"

Sky laughed and bent down the the kids level "We're not superhero's but thank you though" she smiled at the small boy and ruffled his hair "Just some people having fun"

"But my mommy says that your part of the Guild" the boy was small so when he tried to pronounce Guild it came out as Geel.

"I am" Sky said

"And she says your a vampire, that your both vampire" He said vampires wrong too, but it was cute, Sky seemed to love it.

"We are vampires" her voice was still gentle but I could tell she was preparing for anything that might come out of this kids mouth. People weren't always to fond of Vamps, some people were excpecially mad about Sky's possision in the Guild.

"So that makes you a superhero, the Guild protects people and vampires are magic" the boy leaned foreward and whispered "And magic means superhero"

Sky smiled and whispered back "then I guess we are superheros. Shh don't tell anyone" she put her finger to her lips and the boy copied her smiling from ear to ear.

He looked up at me "Your eyes are cool, like a snake" he looked back at Sky "And yours are like a cat"

"Yes" I said "They are" I had no idea where the kid was going with this

"So if you had babies would they have cat eyes or snake eyes?" He asked.

I laughed.

Sky's jaw almost hit the pavement.

The kid looked at us as if he were expecting and answer. "Cat eyes for sure" I smiled at him "They would be less scary"

Sky looked like she wanted to hit me.

Just then a frantic women came running towered us "Bobby? Oh thank God your ok" she came up and put her hand on the little boys head "I am so sorry if he bothered you"

"No, no bother at all" Sky said, though she still looked a bit stunned.

"I swear I turn my back for one second and he's gone" she sighed, then she smiled "Thank you for finding him"

"He found us accually" I said, smiling "Had some pretty interesting questions to"

"Yes, he was fasinated by you two, who wasn't though. Some of that stuff was amazing" she looked at Sky "When you fell backward off the roof my heart dropped, It was great"

Sky smiled "Thank you"

"Well we really must be going now. Come on Bobby" she started to leave with her son when she stopped and came back, wrapping her arms around Sky "Thank you" then she took her sons hand and walked away.

Sky stood there, stunned for a moment "Why did she thank me?"

"Your a part of the Guild" I said simply "Your part of the reason this city has order to it"

She blinked a few times before her mask fell back into place. "Speaking of Guild, I have a class to instruct...I suppose your coming with me hmm?"

I smiled, "wouldn't miss it for the world"

Sky still wore work out clothes but they were different this time. She wore short black shorts and a sports bra with her dark hair pulled high into a ponytail...her class was all male and easily distracted by their instructors body. I realized watching them that she wasn't just teaching them to fight, but to stay focused.

"Marcus I swear to god if you look at my boobs one more time I will remove your eyes and feed them to you" She threatned, looking at a tall redheaded guy with raised eyebrows.

"I can't help it" he said without thinking "They're gorgious"

"They're boobs" she sneered, throwing a sword at the guy, he managed to catch it, but barely "Grow up."

Her class was an advanced one, late teens to early twenties so they were a little bit passed the hand to hand combat she was teaching this morning.

"Alright Marcus, You remember how to use one of those or did my brest short circut your brain" She smiled innicently at him and he glowered back at her, the rest of the class snickered but they had all glanced at her chest at one point or another throughout this class.

"Alright, you wanna fight, lets fight" he spun the sword and looked at her expectantly. She picked up her own sword and stepped into the ring with him.

"Venom, count it down" she called, never looking away from her opponent.

"3-2-1, fight" I called, watching with interest as they went at each other immidiatly though there wasn't much of a fight, she had him disarmed in less that 3 seconds.

"Sloppy!" she called "you let your anger get the best of you. Again!"

He picked up his sword with some anger and came at her again, but again she disarmed him.

"Control your anger Marcus, or it will get you killed" She snapped "Again!"

He screamed and picked up the sword, coming at her with everything he had. The fight lasted longer this time, his moves were less slopy and his focus was undivided. The fight lasted about a minute or two before she disarmed him. "Good, now go shower, you stink" she smiled and the kid couldn't help but smile back as he left the ring.

"Alright, my turn" I said, shrugging off my jacket and taking my sun glasses off, causeing the class to gasp as they got a good look at my eyes. "Don't worry, your brests won't be too big of a distraction"

Sky smirked at me, "Sure you can handle it?"

Marcus leaned over and whispered to the guy next to him "My shower can wait, I gotta see who wins this"

"Their eyes are insane" The guy whispered back. "But my money's on Venom"

"No way, Sky's got this"

"Ten bucks"

"Your on"

Sky heard their banter to and rolled her eyes. She tossed me a sword and twirled her own "Alright pretty boy, no rules" she smiled "Just don't kill"

"Sounds good to me" I smiled back, showing my fangs just a little bit, the class freaked. I had notice that Sky normally smiled with her fangs hidden but I didn't hide them, the class was clearly not comfortable with my teeth but they were too wrapped up in this fight to leave.

"Someone count it out" She yelled.

"3-" she lept forward and swiped her blade across my arm before dancing back.

"No rules" She grinned, coming at me again. I was prepared this time though and met her blade half way. I tried to sweep my legs out to knock her down but she jumped over them and swiped with her blade again, but I blocked it.

We danced like this for over ten minutes but the class watched every move, trying to obsorb the techniques we used but sometimes we were to fast for them to catch.

Finally our swords clashed and they hit perfectly to where both of the blades went flying accross the room. We looked at the swords for a few seconds before looking at each other. Sky started laughing immidiatly and I couldn't help but join in. By the time she got ahold of herself she was doubled over laughing.

"That was perfect" she sighed, straitening back up and fixing her ponytail. "I have never had that happen."

"Me neither" I said, watching her with facination. This was the first time i've seen her truly laugh, not making fun of someone or laughing sarcastically. Just real laughter.

"I have not idea who won that" Marcus said, "So I'm just gonna keep my ten bucks"

Our light moment ended when a squad of masked men busted through the training room doors.

~Sky's P.O.V.~

Venom and I launched into action at the same time, moving as one to meet the threat. They had guns while we were weaponless, but they were a lot younger than either of us.

"Stay behind me" He growled as he ripped the gun from a guys hand and slammed the butt in his face.

I laughed "Ya right" I snapped, placing a well aimed kick to the side of a guys head, using my momentum to flip over another guy. I punched him in the temple and took his gun.

I shot two more vamps in the head and swung at anyone that came near me. The whole fight lasted less that two minutes.

Venom glared at me "I told you to stay back"

"And I said no" I growled "I will not let you fight my battles for me"

"Are you always so damn stuborn" He snapped, getting all up in my face

.  
"You bet, no back up before you end up with the rest of them" He was too close, I could smell his colougn and practically feel his stupid button up shirt rubbing against me.

"Your cute when your angry" He smirked suddenly, but his eyes were still angry.

"Ya well I must be pretty adorable right now." One of the guys at my feet started to stir. I brought my foot back and slammed it into the side of the guys head. He went still again.

"Very" he grinned at me then looked at the mess of bodies around us "Well time to pick up the mess" he sighed.

"Mmm, what do you have in mind" I asked, also looking at the men.

"We only really need one of them alive" He grinned at me

"Which one" I looked around "The leader would be best but we don't know who that is"

Our light moment ended when a squad of masked men busted through the training room doors.

~Sky's P.O.V.~

Venom and I launched into action at the same time, moving as one to meet the threat. They had guns while we were weaponless, but they were a lot younger than either of us.

"Stay behind me" He growled as he ripped the gun from a guys hand and slammed the butt in his face.

I laughed "Ya right" I snapped, placing a well aimed kick to the side of a guys head, using my momentum to flip over another guy. I punched him in the temple and took his gun.

I shot two more vamps in the head and swung at anyone that came near me. The whole fight lasted less that two minutes.

Venom glared at me "I told you to stay back"

"And I said no" I growled "I will not let you fight my battles for me"

"Are you always so damn stuborn" He snapped, getting all up in my face.

"You bet, no back up before you end up with the rest of them" He was too close, I could smell his colougn and practically feel his stupid button up shirt rubbing against me.

"Your cute when your angry" He smirked suddenly, but his eyes were still angry.

"Ya well I must be pretty adorable right now." One of the guys at my feet started to stir. I brought my foot back and slammed it into the side of the guys head. He went still again.

"Very" he grinned at me then looked at the mess of bodies around us "Well time to pick up the mess" he sighed.

"Mmm, what do you have in mind" I asked, also looking at the men.

"We only really need one of them alive" He grinned at me

"Which one" I looked around "The leader would be best but we don't know who that is"

"True, true" he picked a guy up by his neck and shook him until he woke up. "Who is the leader of this mission?"

He didn't speak but pointed at the man in the center of the group who was starting to wake.

"Thank you" Venom smiled and snapped the guys neck, effectively killing the relatively young vampire.

"Hey" I snapped, he looked at me with raised eyebrows "Wait until I get them out of here" I pointed at my class, still standing there stunned.

He rolled his eyes "Fine" he gestured to the group but didn't move to help me, but he didn't move to kill either so I guess thats the best I was going to get.

"Alright guys, time to go" I said, herding them towered the locker room, "Class dismissed"

All the guys left but a few of them hesitated. "You sure you guys don't need help Sky" Marcus asked, looking over my shoulder. I heard one guy moan before the sound of a designer shoe hitting flesh.

"I'm fine,we're fine" I smiled reassuringly "No go shower, you stink"

He laughed but went into the locker room. I walked back over to Venom and my would be assassins. I grabbed two swords on the way across the room and tossed one to Venom. "Remember, we need the leader alive" He raised his eyebrows at me.

"I know, I know" I grumbled before I started hacking off heads. It took less than a minute for Venom and I too kill all the vampires except for the leader of the mission to kill me. It took even less to restrain him.

Venom slapped him accross the face until he woke up. "What, what happened?" The vamp said, kinda out of it for a second, but his fallen comrades quickly snapped him out of that. He turned to me and snarled "Witch, he will burn you alive"

"Who?" Venom snapped, stepping infront of me "Who sent you?"

"Why? Do you wish to die with her? That slut has had this coming from day one, four hundered years ago" he smiled at me then "You didn't think it was all vampires, did you? They weren't smart enough to pull off a plan like that"

I paled at the mention "Your lying" an inhuman hiss escaped my body.

His smile grew "Are you sure? Think about it four vamps couldn't have hid you from Lazarus as long as they did, but with an angel at the reigns..." His smile was wicked and I knew he wasn't lying. One of my attackers was still out there.

"Name" I growled, "What is his name"

The vampire smiled "Why don't you ask your angel friend?" he snapped his teeth at me "I'm sure Lazerus knows exactly who it is"

With that my patients was out. I brought my sword up and severed his head from the rest of his body then I drove the blade into his heart.

I backed up, never taking my eyes off the vampire that had brought my worst nightmares into the real world until my back hit the wall. Venom slowly stepping into my line of sight, finally breaking my eyes from the monster behind him. "Sky?" he asked, his voice almost gentle "Do you know who did this? Who's doing this?" he stepped towered me again.

_They stepped towered me, all of them smiling nasty. "Lost sweet heart?" one of them asked._

_"Don't worry Sugar, we'll help"_

_My screams fell on deaf ears as they dragged me away._

"Don't, don't touch me" I whimpered, trying to back farther into the wall.

He put his hands up in a universal surender "Ok, ok. I won't touch you, I'm not gonna touch you"

"Th-thank you" I said "Just give me a minute, just let me pull myself together"

"Ok, I'm gonna call Raphael, we'll talk about this in a minute." Venom backed up again but still remained infront of the man, still blocking my veiw, as if he knew it would upset me to look at him.

I fought to pull myself out of my memories, out of the hell from 400 years ago. It was such a long time ago but I still fought with it, still thought about it all the time. It had helped knowing that the people that did it to me were locked up, never to see the light of day again, but now...that wasn't true anymore.

~Venom's P.O.V.~

"Yes, I will protect her with my life" I said, talking to the Archangel of New York.

"Ok, I expect to see you two soon for a report" He said

"Well first I have to get her to calm down" I said, "She's still backed against the wall looking like she's seen a ghost" I looked at Sky, who looked like she was fighting so many demons inside of her that it could be considered hell.

Raphael was silent for a minute "There is only one thing that could do that to her" He growled, almost to himself.

"And whats that?" I asked, eyeing the girl accross the room.

"Venom, thats not my place to tell you, you will have to convince her to tell you" Raphael sounded angry "Let me know what happened later, but right now you have to get her out of her head or she's going to go insane"

"On it boss" I snapped the phone shut and started edgeing my way accross the room to her. It was almost like she didn't see me coming...until I laid my hand on her shoulder.

"NO!" she screamed, thrashing away from me "No don't touch me, please don't touch me. I didn't do anything, I didn't do anything" She crumbled to the ground, curling herself in a ball "I didn't do anything. Its not my fault. Please don't hurt me. Please let me go"

I kneeled next to her "Sky, Sky its ok, I'm not gonna hurt you, wherever you are its not real, your in the gym at the guild headquarters. Come on back to me Sky"

She wouldn't look at me and she was sobbing gently. There was only one way that I knew of to get her out "Are you gonna let this beat you? Come on, I thought you were a fighter, not a sissy little girl. Get your ass up and act like a vamp, not a babygirl."

She looked up and glared at me "What did you just call me?"

"You heard me, no get your sissy ass up and do something about it" I danced away from her fist as she gracefully floated to her feet.

"Don't. You. Dare." she came after me with the force of a human army.

We spared for twenty minutes before she finally backed up and just looked at me "You pulled me out" she said at last.

"Ya and you bruised my face" I said, "So we're even"

"I'm not sure how thats even but thank you" she said, then she looked behind here at the bodies still littering the floor by the door "We should probably take care of them before Sara has a cow"

"I've already got it taken care of, someones on their way right now to take care of it" I said, looking at her. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

She looked at me and it was clear she knew I wasn't talking about today...or even this centry. "I will, eventually, but not right now" she said, taking a deep breath. "Later, when everything is settled for today"

I couldn't help but look at her suspiciously "You gave in pretty easy"

"Ya, well you need to know this if your going to have my back" She said but then she looked me dead in the eyes and I could see a fire under the yellow "But if you look at me any differently after I tell this story I will dismember you, do you understand me? It was a long time ago and I am not the girl I was then. She died when I became a vampire"

"We'll see, but I won't look at you any differently. Your a fighter through and through and knowing your past isn't going to change that" I walked towered her, cautiously, afraid to set her off again but she didn't do anything as I got closer. I pushed the hair away from her face "No matter how bad it is"

She looked up and met my eyes "Maybe we can exchange back stories"

"What makes you think mines worth telling?" I asked, automatically tensing up at the mention of my past.

"I can see the shadows in your eyes Venom, they are shadows I recognize all too well" she touched my arm "and I can also see that you have kept them inside you far to long"

"Your one to talk" I said, somehow managing to keep my voice even.

"I already said I was gonna get it off my chest...maybe its time you do to"

I was spared from answering when someone cleared their throat. I looked over Sky's shoulder "Hello Illium"

"Venom" He nodded at me. Sky turned to face him and he smiled "Sky"

"Hello Bluebell" Sky grinned back "Are you here to assist in cleanup"

"Again" Illium looked at her with raised eyebrows but he was playful

Sky held her hands up in surrender "Not my fault this time, it was an ambush, they got what was coming to them"

Illium nodded "True, true" he turned to me, "I suppose you had a hand in chopping these people up"

I stepped closer to Sky, feeling oddly possesive of her in the presence of this blue winged angel "I am responsible for her protection"

Sky growled at the words but didn't say anything to refute them. I grinned, she still wasn't happy about this arrangement, but she hasn't tried to run...yet.

Illium shook his head as if guessing my thoughts "Alrighty, lets get some bodies cleaned up"

~Illium's P.O.V.~

The cleanup didn't take long, about half an hour, someone else came in to mop up the blood, another hunter from the way Sky spoke to him.

"So whats the story?" I asked Venom quietly as Sky talked on the phone.

He glanced at me before turning his attention back to her "I'm not sure yet...but I'm going to figure it out"

"What makes you think it goes any deaper than someone trying to kill Raphael's bridge?" I asked, also watching the cat eyed vampire but talking to the viper one.

"It makes logical sense for someone to target Sky, she's a lot easier to get to than Elena"

He shook his head "You didn't see her reaction"

I couldn't help but look at him "No, I suppose I didn't...You act differently around her" I observed, raising my eyebrows. Venom was a cold person by nature, but the way he was looking at Sky...It was almost concern and something else, maybe care.

"I don't know what you mean" Venom said "She's a girl who needs my help"

Sky was no longer standing on the other side of the room, but right up in Venom's face "I do not need your help and I haven't been a girl in a long time" She hissed "Don't you dare talk down to me like I'm some helpless little victem because I haven't been that in a long time"

With those words she turned and disapeared out the doors. "She's fast" I couldn't help but notice. Then I took in Venom's stunned face before he composed himself "I think your in over your head with this one Snakie" I said, grinning.

He shot me a look before he to disapeared as well, going after Sky, if asked he would claim he went after her to protect her like he was ordered to do, but the look on his face said he would go after her anyway. The snake was starting to feel for the cat.

~Venom's P.O.V.~

I found Sky in her appartment, I could here her moving around in there when I knocked. "Sky, let me in"

She was quiet for a minute "Go away" her voice broke. I pushed the door open. She was standing by the counter with her elbows leaned on the top with her head buried in her hands. I went to her immidiatly, she hesitated when I tried to pull her into my arms.

"I won't think any less of you" I said "Everyone needs comfort sometimes"

With that she latched her arms around my waist and burrowed her face in my chest. I sob escaped her body as she cried into my button up shirt. I had left my jacket back in the Guild gym, leaving quickly to chase her. I rubbed her back soothingly and realized that maybe this Cat eyed girl has tunneled her way into my life.

"Do you want to talk about it" I used a scentence I have never used in my entire life. I never cared about peoples problems and didn't want to here about them, but with this girl...I wanted to ease her pain.

She pulled back a little and wipped her eyes "I don't know that I want to, but I should"

I pulled her over to the couch and sat down, pulling her down with me "Just start from the begining" I said, meeting her strange eyes.

She took a deap breath and looked at me. "I was human, 20 years old when I met Lazerus"

"The angel that runs Michgan for Rapheal?" I asked.

"Yes, we bacame fast friends. He always offered to change me but I always declined because I didn't want that for myself, didn't want to be immortal...but I didn't get a choice." she said, her eyes growing sad.

"He turned you by force" I growled, already planning to rip the cat angels throat out.

"He had good reason" She said "I was leaving his house one night, walking home...and I was jumped, four vampires kidnapped me. They knocked me out and I woke up in a strange room" She paused and I could tell whatever she had to say was difficult "I was tied down to the bed naked"

I growled again, pulling her back into my arms. She wasn't done yet though. "One of them came into the room and..."

I squeezed her tighter "You don't have to say it" I said, knowing this was hard for her to face.

She nodded against me "They had me for a week, and they would all take turns doing...that and they would feed from me, drinking me to the point of unconciousness, and they beat me, bloody and bruised." Her voice dropped to a wisper. "After a week they dumped me in the same ally they took me from, Bloody and dying" she said, a tear leaking down her face "Lazarus got there but the only thing he could do to save me was turn me"

"I'm glad he did" I said, suprising both of us.

She looked at me for a long time "I'm not, sometimes I think it would have been better if he had let me die in that allyway" She said, and I tightened my arms "Then I wouldn't be this broken shell of a person"

"Your not broken" I said "not by a long shot, you are one of the strongest people I have ever met and if your broken then I'm shattered"

"Do I get to here your story?" She asked quietly.

"Its nothing great" I said "Neha was my creator and I lived with her for 100 years"

"That in itself is punishment" she said, crinkling her nose at the name of the queen of snakes.

"It was...hard. You never knew when you were going to die, if you were going to die. She would have people attack you at random, supposedly to keep you on your toes but I think she liked to watch people bleed and die. I was her favorite unfortunatly, she paid special attention to me because I was her only 'sucess' the only one who had snake like qualities" I paused a second, looking at the cat girl pretty much sitting in my lap "She would inject me with snake venom to see how I reacted, she would have ten people attack me at night to see if I could fight my way through. That was how I spent my hundered years. Then after they were up , I came to Raphael." I said "And life got better"

She nodded. "I came to Raphael after my hundered years to, though mine was more for the Guild"

"They made you serve your hundered years" I snarled, feeling my pupils contract with anger.

"No, but I did" she said sheepishly "I needed something to do, something to take my mind off of things, so I did my hundered years and then I came here and fought my way into the Guild"

I couldn't help but look at her for a long time "I understand why Raphael has so much respect for you" I mumbled "Your amazing" Then I took us both by suprise and kissed her.

She shocked me evenmore when she kissed me back. She opened her mouth to give me access, our tounges tangling as I pulled her into my lap. She gasped when her hips came into contact with mine but she quickly recovered, her lips going back to mine.

I moved my mouth off her lips to her jaw then down the slope of her neck. She tilted her head back to give me better access, moaning when I kissed where her neck met her shoulder. I bit lightly and she repaid me by grinding her hips against me.

I wrapped her legs around my waist, pulling her deeper onto me. She hissed and I realized just how feline it sounded.

"Your cats showing Kitten" I said, pulling my mouth away a fraction to speak.

"Your one to talk Snake eyes" She said before bringing our mouths back together.

I kissed her deeply, drawing her closer and closer to me. Her hands moved to the buttons on my shirt, she had 3 of them undone when my phone rang.

We pulled back to look at each other. "Ignore it?" she said, her hands sliding to the next button

"Ya" I slid out of my shirt and brought my mouth back to her.

Venom a mental snap answer your phone.

I sighed and pulled back, digging the phone out of my pocket. "Sire" I said, never looking away from the yellow eyed beauty that still sat on my lap.

"I need you and Sky to come in, I need an official report on what happend at the Guild HQ" He paused for a minute, talking to someone behind him, he got back on the phone with a sigh "And Elena would like to see Sky again"

Sky grinned and started to slide off my lap but I stopped her with an arm around her waist "We will be there shortly" I said, already shutting the phone. I threw it onto the coffee table and pulled Sky into one more kiss before I rolled her to pin her to the couch. "I guess we have to go" I grinned balancing on my forearms to keep my weight off of her.

She wrapped her legs around my waist and tangled her finger into my hair, pulling my down to kiss me before shoving me off and too the floor. She jumped to her feet, straitening her shirt and pulling her hair into a ponytail. "Time to go, pick yourself up man"

~Sky's P.O.V.~

He just sat on the floor, smirking up at me for a minute. But as soon as I shifted my attention somewhere else he was up and I was bent over his arm. "You think your funny don't you?" He asked, latching his lips onto my neck. I could feel the brush of fangs, ripping a gasp out of me.

"I know I'm hilarious" I said, trying to pull away from him but he wasn't having that. He pulled me tighter and wrapped my legs around his waist...hanging me percariously over the floor, the only thing keeping me up was his arm and my legs latched around his waist. "Put me down"

"I don't know" his grin was wicked, his arm dropped out but he caught me before I hit the floor. "Maybe I should drop you...its only fair right?"

"Don't you dare" I hissed "We have a meeting to get to, put me down and button up your shirt"

"Mmm" he hummed but he pulled me up, bringing us face to face but I was still wrapped around his waist. I slid down his legs until my feet touched the floor.

He pulled me in for one last kiss before pulling away and walking to the door. "You coming?" he asked, still grinning like a snake.

I followed him out of my appartment, closeing the door and locking it behind me. "Are you going to do up your shirt? I have neighbors you know" I murmered, waving at the elderly lady that lives next door to me. She took one look at Venom's unbuttoned shirt and shook her head...but she was grinning.

Venom smiled at her and she started laughing before going back into her appartment. "No, I think I'll leave it" he said, grinning at me "Apparently your neighbors find it amusing"

I pushed him with my shoulder but otherwise let it go. We walked out of my building in silence, and his motorcycle was waiting but I knew we both ran here.

I turned to him with raised eyebrows. "Illium" He said, getting on the bike and gesturing for me to get on behind him.

I swung my legs over the seat and settled behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my head on his back.

Neither of us wore helmets, because you know vampires...It would take a lot more than a motorcycle accident to kill either one of us.

As we drove through the city people recognized us and cheered as we went by. I burried my face in his back to try to hide from the crowed. He just laughed and waved at people.

We made it to Raphael and Elena's Enclave home faster than we should have...probably because Venom drove about 60 miled over the speed limit.

I got off and shook out my windblown hair, having no choice but to pull it into a ponytail. He grinned at me and pulled on my ponytail when it was finished. I rolled my eyes but walked with him to the door.

Montgumry met us at the door as always but this time he didn't say anything, just kind of smiled to himself. Thats when I remembered that Venom's shirt was still unbuttoned. I backhanded his chest "Button up your shirt" I hissed

He looked like he was thinking about it "No" he said, grinning.

"We're not going in there until you button up your shirt" I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Sure we are" All of a sudden I wasn't on the floor but laying over Venom's shoulder as he carried me to Raphael's study.

"Put me down" I snapped. Hitting his back but with the angle it didn't have a lot of impact. He just laughed as he set me down in Raphaels study.

I glared at him before turning to face Raphael and Elena, who were both grinning. Elena a little more obviously than Raphael.


End file.
